


Pastel

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Baking, Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Yukimura intenta preparar un pastel para su hermana.





	Pastel

—¿Qué tal?

Sanada no estaba seguro de si quería responder eso, por lo que se tomó todo el tiempo posible para masticar lentamente la torta.

Este era el séptimo intento y tal como los anteriores, no había sido del todo exitoso.

Sin duda alguna había sido mejor que el primero, que había tenido la textura del caucho; que segundo, en el que la masa había quedado cruda por razones misteriosas; que el tercero, que había quedado completamente quemado; y que el quinto, que había quedado como una piedra.

Pero era un hecho: Yukimura no tenía ningún talento para la pastelería y ni siguiendo paso por paso la receta, ni mucho menos haciendo pequeños cambios conseguía preparar algo delicioso.

—¿Así de mal? —cuestionó Yukimura, impaciente.

—No —dijo Sanada una vez tragó, no queriendo ser muy duro ni tampoco mentirle—, solo... un poco dulce.

Yukimura frunció el ceño y con la punta de sus dedos tomó un pedazo de la porción que le había servido a Sanada.

—Demasiado, querrás decir —suspiró Yukimura una vez lo comió, fulminando con su mirada el libro de recetas que había estado siguiendo esta vez para hacer un pastel para el cumpleaños de su hermana, tal como ella le había pedido que lo hiciera.

—Estoy seguro —dijo Sanada con cierta precaución, esperando que Yukimura no se molestara y sí dejara de usarlo como degustador en sus experimentos— de que tu hermana entenderá.

Por un momento Yukimura pareció estar a punto de replicar, mas luego asintió con resignación.

—Eso espero. —Yukimura dio media vuelta, saliendo de la cocina—. Voy a llamar a Marui-kun, él debe conocer una buena pastelería que pueda tener algo listo para mañana.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sanada para suspirar, aliviado.

Aun si Yukimura insistía en que lo acompañara por el pastel —y quizás a darle la mala noticia a su hermana—, eso sería mil veces mejor que seguir viendo a Yukimura decepcionado por cada intento fallido.


End file.
